defense_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Witches' commands make you can manage them. This page contains all the commands that you can use in the app. Summon To beat enemies and to ultimately beat the game, you need to summon witches. You summon them by selecting a visible square in the background, then selecting the desired witch. To summon witches, you need MP (magic power). Different witches have different MP costs. You can't summon locked witches, nor can you summon witches that require more MP more what you have (e.g. Becky costs 200 MP to be summoned; you cannot summon her with 199 or less MP). Upgrade Upgrading a witch improves her attack, speed and range. To upgrade, tap on a witch and select "UPGRADE". Witches can be upgraded up to level 4. (They start at level 1, so they can be levelled up thrice.) Bear in mind that each subsequent upgrade on a witch will cost more than the previous one (e.g. Daisy: 160 (level 1) ➝ 160 ➝ 240 ➝ 400 (level 4)). Tapping a witch will show her current attack radius in green and her levelled up radius in blue. Release If you misplace a witch or don't want her any more, you can use the Release command to remove them. Simply select a witch and press "RELEASE". You will gain the MP amount shown beneath "RELEASE". However, releasing a witch results in not receiving the "no release point" bonus at the end of the round. MP received for releasing a witch is lower than the MP used for summoning and upgrading that witch. Focus attack You can focus on an enemy or a glowing object by tapping on it, thus making it your main target. Objects that are glowing pink are breakable and provide some extra MP. Once selected, all witches in radius of the enemy or glowing object will attack. Be careful: the witches will not attack the target if it's beyond their radius. They will also not attack anything but the target until it's gone from the game or radius. Rewind If an enemy hits the Sealstone or if you realize that you will fail, you can use the "REWIND" command to undo anything that has happened after the wave you choose to rewind back to. You can either: a) pause and select "REWIND" or b) click on the Sealstone and choose the wave to revisit. You can only do the latter option if you have lost at least 1 HP. This is where rewind tickets come in handy: with one, you can rewind back to any wave for free. Otherwise, rewinding one wave equals 20 crystals. Power up Witches can be powered up by using the "POWER UP!" command. You can access it by pausing the game and selecting "POWER UP!". Power Up will increase power that you select to all witches. You can add MP and HP too. Power Up also uses crystals. Bear in mind that even while using this command, you can still fail! Other information * Luna, Yuiko and Kala cannot be summoned more than once. * Rewind is shown in a 4-comic of this game in world 2. * After Tiana uses her Explosion spell, she has to cool down for some time before her spell can be used again. * Lili&Lala will be automatically released when their guardian runs out of HP. * Kala does not need any MP to summon, doesn't give any MP when released, and cannot be upgraded. See Also * Crystal